


The Camera Eye: Hidden Features

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [84]
Category: DIAURA, MEJIBRAY, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Object Penetration, Polyamory, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: Aoi shows up on the set of Uruha’s most elaborate project to date seeking tie-in promotion for his latest line of erotic products. But his product has a very hot secret feature that only gets discovered by a couple of curious testers . . .





	The Camera Eye: Hidden Features

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. For the Object Penetration square of my Season of Kink card. Thanks to thehamhamheaven who gave me the idea of lube-bottle-as-toy! DIAURA is property of AINS, Mejibray is property of White Side Group, the GazettE is property of PSC, I own the story only.

PSC Productions’ “erotic miniseries” was a first on several fronts. For one thing, it was their first production that was conceived as a multi-parter, not, “Well, this made money – let’s do sequels!” For another, it involved more travel than ever. They had already shot in Okinawa – their old standby location – and Yokohama, where Toya met up with family (concealing what they were doing there the entire time). Now, they were in Kyoto.

For Yo-ka, it was a rather odd experience. He’d gotten used to shooting in various places – from love hotels early in his career to Okinawa for Heart of the Ocean. But it was strange to be hopping around to three places within a week. Hell, most of the stuff they were shooting on-location wasn’t even sex – it was plot-related.

The whole thing felt almost like shooting a “real,” mainstream movie. Hell, Yo-ka had actually been in a “real” film – the ill-fated Seven Deadly Sins movie – and even that had felt less “real” than this.

“I keep expecting someone to ask us what we’re shooting,” Yo-ka said to MiA, who was his co-star for this particular scene. They were shooting a date scene between their characters at a shrine. Yes, a SHRINE in a porno. No, they weren’t going to be having sex there. Yo-ka imagined that even with Uruha’s masterful way of sweet-talking property owners, that would be a hard thing to get permission for.

“What would you tell them if they did?” MiA said.

“That we were shooting a drama about a prince looking for his mate,” Yo-ka replied. “It isn’t a lie, right? That’s our plot. They don’t have to know how much onscreen sex is involved.”

Uruha approached his actors. “Sorry I was delayed,” he said. “I got approached by a newbie who wants to be in our movies. He looked promising, so I’m turning him over to the Codomo Dragon group for an audition video.”

“We’re in no rush,” MiA said. “This is a nice place. I could stay here all day.”

“Well, we only have so long to film the scene,” Uruha said. “It’s not a huge one, but it is key, because it leads into the fantasy sequence.”

The structure of the miniseries was a rather unique one – nearly all the sex scenes were fantasies or flashbacks, instead of “really” happening to the characters. Yo-ka’s prince character was eliminating a harem of potential mates one by one, and was forbidden to touch any of them intimately until he made his final choice – but that didn’t stop him from thinking about them and wondering what they’d be like.

“So where do we go after this?” Yo-ka said.

“Downtown. I want to film some street scenes in some of the older districts. And after that . . .” The director’s phone went off with a text message. He pulled it out. “Now, what?” he said, not even trying to conceal the impatience in his voice.

“Maybe it’s the newbie backing out,” MiA said.

“No.” Uruha put the phone away. “It’s Aoi.”

“Aoi?” Yo-ka laughed. “Is he trying to get a role in this series?”

“No,” Uruha said. “He wants to show me his new product line for approval.” Being a long-time superstar, Aoi had his own line of sexual products – all bearing a large, elaborate version of his name kanji.

“Does he know you’re in KYOTO?” MiA said.

“Yes, and he’s in Osaka for a publicity event,” Uruha said. “Which is why he’s coming here.”

“And I’m here already!” a voice behind them shouted. 

They all turned. There was Aoi, huge grin on his face, a briefcase in his hand.

“What?” Aoi said. “Like you’re all shocked to see me? You’d think you’d never seen a superstar before.”

“Aoi,” Uruha said, “we’re FILMING. I told you that.”

“It’s not one of the fun scenes, is it?”

“Not at a SHRINE!” the director said.

“Well, then, I can be on the set, right? Go ahead, do what you were doing, I’ll just wait.”

“You’d better,” Uruha said. “We do NOT have long to do this. Okay, guys, take the scene from the top . . .”

MiA glanced over and whispered to Yo-ka, “This is typical, isn’t it?”

“Very typical.” They both remembered making Datenshi Blue 2 with Aoi, where he’d had the minor but very crucial role of the King of the Devils. He’d made himself the center of attention – always – even if the scene in question focused on someone else.

He was, in many ways, the epitome of star-system “corporate porn” that Yo-ka and Yuuki had been so much against when they first got involved with PSC Productions. Indeed, his behavior had nearly made Yuuki storm off the set.

They got through the scene, trying to ignore their unexpected audience. When it was over, Aoi said, “Hey, you two were great! Keep it up, and you’ll be like me someday!”

MiA and Yo-ka exchanged glances. “Like Aoi” was something they both very much did NOT want to be.

“All right,” Uruha said. “We’re pit-stopping at the hotel, and . . .”

“And I can show you the stuff I brought?” Aoi said.

Uruha sighed. “Aoi, what’s the big deal? We’re doing daylight shoots, and if we’re taking time out to look at your goods, we’re wasting light.”

“Because this is the most awesome product ever!” Aoi said. “It’s truly worthy of having my name on it!”

MiA was flat-out facepalming at this point. Yo-ka was thinking, if I ever start acting like that, I hope someone shoots me.

“Ten minutes,” Uruha said. “You have TEN minutes to make your presentation when we get back to the hotel, understand? You’re welcome to watch us film after that but you have to realize that filming is our top priority, no matter HOW awesome your product is!”

“Fine, fine,” Aoi said. “But you’re all going to agree with me! You’ll see!”

* * *

When they got back to the hotel, they went straight up to Uruha’s room, given that the line of products that bore Aoi’s name was decidedly not worksafe. The superstar put his case down on the table and opened it.

“Ten minutes, remember,” Uruha said.

“Okay,” Aoi said. “But let me say first that what I’m about to show you is going to be the next big thing! It’s going to be on the nighttables of every . . .”

“Get to the point!” Uruha said. “And you now have nine minutes!”

Aoi opened the case with a flourish. Inside were a line of bullet-shaped glass phials, about five inches long. The bottom half of each phial was clear, and it was obvious they were filled with some sort of liquid or gel. The tops were different colors – red, purple, black, blue and pink.

“What the hell is that?” Yo-ka said.

“It’s lube!” Aoi said. “The greatest lubes ever!”

Uruha resisted the urge to facepalm. “You interrupted our shooting to talk about LUBE?”

“Not just any lubes!” Aoi said. “They’re called Aoi’s Super-Slick! Meaning they’re twice as slippery and you only have to use half as much! Plus, there’s add-ins! The black one is your basic lube. The red has extra warming gel added. The blue is designed to work in the shower. The purple is changing sensations – it goes back and forth between hot and cool. And the pink releases extra tingling sensations with movement – the harder you thrust, the better it feels!” He stepped back with a big grin. “What do you think?”

“I think this could have waited,” Uruha said. “But yes, if they do everything you say they do? They’re impressive.”

“Of course, they’re impressive!” Aoi said. “They have MY name on them, right? Tell you what – I’m going to leave these with you guys.” He lifted the display tray to reveal several plastic packets containing the full line of lube. “One for you.” He handed one to Uruha. “One for you, and one for YOU.” He handed one each to MiA and Yo-ka. “Oh, and give this one to Subaru when you see him.” He handed another one to Uruha. “I like that kid. He helped me find Comodo Digdug.”

“Codomo Dragon,” Uruha corrected. And HE was the one who discovered them, he added, silently. You just put your name on the DVD.

“Yeah, whatever,” Aoi said. “So you guys use that stuff on-camera and see how it works. And then we can launch the lubes with a tie-in promotion!”

Damn him, Uruha thought. Occasionally, he shows flashes of brilliance – in both acting and marketing – that justify his ego. “We’ll talk more about the promotion later,” he said. “Right now, I’ve got to get these guys back in front of the cameras while I still can.”

“Sure, sure,” Aoi said. “Knock yourselves out. Let me know if I can leave any more of this stuff here!”

Uruha practically dragged his actors and crew back outside. The more he thought about the lube promo, the more it made sense. Of course, he’d have a hard time justifying futuristic-looking bottles in a fairy tale setting. But then again, one of their videos DID have a pirate with pink hair . . .

* * *

Yuuki hadn’t come to this particular shooting location, as his character wasn’t involved in the outfoor Kyoto scenes. He was home with the cat right now – he didn’t like leaving the animal alone for too long, even though Yo-ka gently pointed out to him that it was a CAT, and as such, used to being independent.

As such, Yo-ka and MiA were roommates here. And so, they ended up back in their room after filming and a stop at a ramen restaurant – and a further stop at a conbini for beer.

“Why does Aoi have his own line of products, anyway?” MiA said, rolling out the futons.

“Because it’s a money-maker,” Yo-ka said. “The fans think he designed the products himself. They were actually designed by pros – he just approves the final product.”

“I’m actually surprised Uruha allows that kind of thing,” MiA said.

“So am I,” Yo-ka said. “But I think he’s overruled by the money men over him. And, quite frankly? Uruha’s line of thought is probably that the products are ridiculous, but they make money to fund productions like this one.”

“Feels kind of like selling out, after what we used to do at Avalon Video,” MiA said, sitting down on the futon with his beer. “We were all very fight-the-power and keep-it-real.” He took a sip. “Although part of me loves some of the stuff associated with corporate porn, like the better costumes, better locations, better scripts . . .”

“I know.” Yo-ka sat next to him. “And the better money. Yuuki and I had our indie pride, but we were living in an apartment where we could barely move. We’re a lot more comfortable now. Sometimes, you have to sell a tiny bit of your soul for your own good. The important thing is, most of your soul is still yours.” He reached for the container of lubes and pulled out the red-topped one, holding it up like a scientist examining a test tube.

“I wonder if those things really are any good,” MiA said. “I mean, lube is lube. If you ask me, the most impressive thing about it is the bottle.”

“The bottle is cool, isn’t it?” Yo-ka turned it upside-down and the liquid within it sloshed. With the red at the bottom, it looked rather like a vial of blood. “I mean, it’s a nice shape. Classy, basic. And in a way, it’s sexy. I mean, Yuuki and I have some toys that look . . . like . . .”

He suddenly paused. He quickly put the red bottle away and reached for something that looked a bit less like a medical sample – the purple.

MiA leaned over in curiosity. “Like . . . what?”

“Aoi’s missing out on the best marketing scheme of all for these things,” Yo-ka said. “I mean, if they’re unbreakable, they could almost double as toys.”

“Are you kidding me?” MiA grabbed another one out of the case – the black. He ran his fingers along it. It felt smooth. It couldn’t be opened without twisting it – the colored half of the bottle was for show, the actual container was at the bottom. And the shape was definitely toy-like.

“I am dead serious,” Yo-ka said. “I mean, if someone gave it a test run . . .”

They gave each other a wicked smile. It wasn’t as if either one of them wasn’t adventurous, and they certainly had no objections to doing something like that with each other. Could they be the test cases themselves? Oh, they most definitely could.

“I’ll be right back,” MiA said, getting up and running to the bathroom. When he came back, he was minus his clothes – and Yo-ka was on top of the futon in a similar state of undress.

“Great minds think alike,” MiA said, sitting down next to the other man and leaning over to kiss him. Their lips came together with heat, tongues flicking out toward one another quickly, MiA tangling his fingers in Yo-ka’s hair.

They actually hadn’t planned on an intimate encounter tonight – but neither was exactly complaining about the schedule modification.

MiA wasted no time in slowly stroking his tongue down the other man’s neck and reaching down to run his fingers along his thighs, brushing against the sensitive skin at the very top, teasing a little. Yo-ka shuddered, letting out a soft moan.

This was MiA’s cue to go further, to slide his fingers up until they were caressing the shaft, running them up to the tip, then slowly downward as he kissed his way to the other man’s collarbone, licking slowly along it.

When he ran his thumb slowly back and forth over the tip, Yo-ka moaned loudly and arched forward. “Keep that up and we won’t get to the main event!” he said.

“You have other ideas, maybe?” MiA said in a seductive voice, easing his hand away from the other man’s erection.

“With you? I have plenty of ideas. Always.” Yo-ka rolled the other man over onto his stomach, and MiA got up on all fours, leaning forward so his lovely ass was on full display. Yo-ka quickly drew back his hand and delivered a firm spank to the right cheek, then the left, as MiA let out a small cry.

“You ARE turned on by that. Oh, I can tell.” Yo-ka reached under MiA’s body, wrapped his fingers around his cock and started to rapidly stroke, while his other hand came down on his partner’s ass again.

Pleasure and pain both exploded within MiA’s mind and body, and he moaned, writhing as Yo-ka stroked him with a slow caress designed to find and stimulate each sensitive spot – while he also delivered a stinging smack, a quick burst of intense sensation. “Fuck!” the blond gasped. “Keep that up and _I_ won’t get to the main event!”

“We don’t want that to happen, do we?” Yo-ka’s hands slid away from him, and soon, MiA felt a lubed finger push into his entrance – quickly and easily. He let out a small gasp, gripping the bedding under him.

“Aoi’s lube passes the first test,” he said breathlessly as the finger moved in and out of him, and was quickly joined by a second. Yo-ka was clearly using the basic lube here – no extra warming or tingling sensations – but it was all they needed for now. (They could always test the others later).

When Yo-ka slid in the third finger, he murmured, “I think this stuff is making your ass even hotter. If that was possible.” He felt his cock throbbing – it was going to be very hard to restrain himself for the toy experiment when all he wanted to do was grab this lovely butt and push into it.

Patience, he told himself. You’ll have him after the bottle does.

He slid his fingers out of MiA and wiped them off, then opened the bottle and poured some of its contents on his partner’s cleft, some more on his palm. He closed the bottle tightly and slicked the top three-quarters of it, leaving the bottom dry – it was very important to maintain a firm grip on it. They didn’t want to lose it within MiA and then have to explain the bottle to an emergency room staff.

When it was ready, he pressed it against MiA’s entrance, then reached around for his lover’s erection again, teasing it with his fingers. “Let me know when,” he said.

MiA felt something cool and smooth press against him. He’d had glass butt plugs used on him before – both on and off camera – and this was not unlike that. “Go on,” he said, breathlessly.

He felt it push in further, invading him with a chill that was bracing in an exciting way. There was a definite thrill in knowing that this was NOT a toy, that it was NOT made to be used like this, that they were abusing something for their pleasure.

It wasn’t overly thick – but it didn’t need to be. It was just wide enough to generate sensation as it slid further into him, the glass gliding over heated flesh, stimulating nerve endings in a very different way than something hot and human would.

“How is it?” Yo-ka asked, as he started to gently, carefully thrust, making sure he was holding the bottom tightly.

“Oh, it’s good,” MiA moaned. “It’s just the right shape. It feels so nice . . .”

“You should see it,” Yo-ka said as he gradually started to thrust a bit harder. “The thing looks like it was made for your ass.” Indeed, it was a beautiful sight, the bottle sliding in and out of that hot bottom, MiA leaning back against it, eager to be fucked more with that thing . . .

He had to be careful, he knew – it wasn’t unbreakable surgical glass like a butt plug. But he wanted to move it faster, and harder, and make sure MiA knew just what it was that he had inside him . . .

MiA felt his body starting to warm the glass bit by bit as it moved within him, and he gently thrust back a little, wanting more of the lube bottle, the goddamn lube bottle, who would have thought that something like that would feel this good . . . hell, enough of this and he might come . . .

“Look at that,” Yo-ka said as he kept thrusting. “Look at the boy who’s such a slut that he’ll fuck a lube bottle.”

“Yes,” MiA gasped. Oh, God, the dirty talk was just making him feel hotter, thrusting harder against the improvised boy.

“Does this feel good? You want more of it, don’t you?”

“Yes,” MiA cried, gripping the bedding again, thinking, yes, I want more, I just wish this thing was expandable, I want it deeper inside me . . .

“But you want a hard, hot cock even more, don’t you?”

Now that idea was enough to make him shudder. “Please!” he said.

“Again?” Yo-ka thrust the toy in hard.

“Please!” MiA cried.

Yo-ka slid the bottle out and couldn’t wipe it off fast enough. He’d closed it extra-tightly to use it on MiA, so he grumbled curses in frustration as he tried to open it, finally grabbing two tissues to help him grip it. When he finally got the two halves apart, he poured lube on his erection, then more on MiA’s cleft.

And then, he grabbed the other man’s ass and started to press in, the entry made so much easier by both the lube and the toy play. And fuck, did he feel good, somehow being penetrated with cold glass had made him even hotter.

MiA felt the contrast of having something hot and textured push into him where cool and smooth had just been, and he arched backward, letting out a loud moan. When Yo-ka started to thrust, he was stimulating nerve endings already stroked to full readiness by the bottle, and it felt twice as good as it usually did.

“Yes,” he moaned. “More, you feel so good . . .”

“You want cock even more after that lube bottle?” Yo-ka began to move faster and harder, watching MiA writhe in delight under him.

“Yes!” MiA cried. “Fuck, yes!”

Both men moaned loudly as Yo-ka picked up speed, plunging hard into MiA’s body, and MiA just kept moaning, hot tingles running through every part of him as his ass was filled again and again, as he thrust back against it, wanting more, always wanting more . . .

Yo-ka’s fingers were wrapping around his erection again, stroking him up and down, and his cock seemed to be rubbing along every sensitive area within MiA at once, and he didn’t think he’d be able to hold on much longer . . .

A stroke of the thumb across the tip did it. MiA cried out loudly, feeling the ecstasy burst through every part of his body, shuddering as come poured all over Yo-ka’s hand. There were more hard thrusts, and then MiA heard his lover cry out as well, thrusting inside him deeply as he released himself.

MiA collapsed to the futon, feeling Yo-ka slide out, and then his lover collapsed beside him, bringing MiA’s face to his for a gentle kiss.

“I think we can tell Aoi that the experiment was a success,” Yo-ka said.

“More than a success.” MiA leaned his head on the other man’s chest. “It was . . . intense.”

“And it made a pretty sight, too, sliding in and out of you like that,” Yo-ka said. “If Uruha wants to promote those things, he should use them on-camera – like THAT.”

MiA yawned and kissed him. “Good way to end the day,” he murmured. More than good. It was incredible.

He was most definitely taking the sampler packet Aoi had given him home to Koichi. They would gladly test it over, and over, and over again.

* * *

The next morning, Uruha and MiA brought their bags down to the lobby, preparing to leave Kyoto, when they saw Aoi leaning against the checkout counter, talking to Uruha.

“I didn’t know you stayed here last night,” Yo-ka said, approaching the self-proclaimed superstar.

“I didn’t,” Aoi said. “I was visiting family last night. Even a superstar has roots, you know!”

“He came back here to talk to me about the products again,” Uruha said. “We’re trying to figure out marketing angles, other than ‘It’s Aoi’s product and, therefore, fabulous.’” He tried to not roll his eyes, and failed.

“We need to get people to test it,” Aoi said. “Of course, I’ve tested it myself, several times, and . . .”

Yo-ka and MiA looked at each other, then at Aoi. “We tested it,” MiA said.

Uruha looked surprised. “You did?”

“Last night,” Yo-ka said. “And we found out the lube has a hidden feature – the bottle itself.”

Aoi and Uruha both looked baffled. “What’s special about the bottle?” Uruha said. “I mean, it’s a lovely design, but . . .”

“It can be used as a toy,” MiA said, quickly.

“It would need minor modifications,” Yo-ka said. “You’d have to put some kind of base or grip on the bottom, to make sure it doesn’t get lost. You’d have to make it out of safety glass to make sure it didn’t break. But, yeah, the shape is . . .”

“Perfect,” MiA said, trying very hard not to let his face reflect the fact that he was currently being flooded with memories of being penetrated with the lovely thing.

“Really?” Aoi said. “Damn – you shoved it up his ass? WOW! I didn’t even think of trying that!”

“We used it as an experimental toy, yes,” Yo-ka said, phrasing it a bit more nicely. “And it served the purpose.”

“Fuck,” Aoi said, “that’s brilliant! I’m calling my partners right now. We’re gonna have something REALLY worthy of having my name on it!” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and stepped off into a secluded corner – as brazen as Aoi was, even he didn’t discuss matters like that in front of other people.

Uruha turned to the others. “You KNOW he’s going to take the credit for it, don’t you?” he said.

“I don’t mind,” Yo-ka said. “I kind of expected it. He’s, well . . .”

“Aoi,” MiA said. “He’ll never change.”

“That’s the truth,” Uruha said. “You really did come up with the idea to use the bottle like that?”

“It was kind of a spontaneous discovery,” Yo-ka said. “But, yes.”

“I’m impressed,” Uruha said. “Are you willing to do it again on-camera? Not in this miniseries, of course. But in another video.”

“Well, yes,” MiA said. “We’ve both done toy scenes before. No big deal.”

“Good,” Uruha said. “Because I’m going to make sure this discovery is associated with the two of you – even if the bottle has Aoi’s name on it.” He looked at his watch. “And I have to make sure everything is okay for our next shoot. I’ll be right back.”

When he left, MiA looked at Yo-ka. “You really don’t mind if he takes the credit?”

“Nope.” Yo-ka put an arm around MiA’s shoulder. “We’re going to know the truth – and that’s all that matters. And besides, if we get to do it in a video, that means a guaranteed repeat performance – right?”

“Definitely guaranteed,” MiA said.

Of course, there would be other repeat performances – both with each other and with their primary lovers. Because something like this was too good to not share.

Aoi might take the public credit for the discovery, but they knew the truth – and it was a secret that was uniquely, deliciously theirs.


End file.
